Ice Fire and Bone
by BrokenAngel6126
Summary: Kurosaki Karin has secrets not even her family knows, including a heart of ice and a mask of bone. Rated M for language.


**So I am trying to branch out to more stories. Here is the first of two bleach chapter stories that I am going to publish. Don't worry, I am not stopping Akatsuki's Angels. I just hit a writers block and I wanted to get this story up...Now without further ado: Here is the first chapter of Ice Fire and Bone.**

* * *

><p>"So?" Hirako Shinji turned to the young girl.<p>

"I didn't ask. I don't care."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. I'm tired of him running my life. I am doing this because I want to. I need to learn to control this. Ichii-nii would try to stop me but I make my own choices now."

"So you will join us?"

"Hai."

The ex-taicho then turned and motioned for the girl to follow him. Without a moments hesitation, Kurosaki Karin ran after him.

~~~~~Karin POV~~~~~

I dodged another kick from a white-haired boy, and met him in the middle of the room, zanpakuto clashing. The boy held up a hand and I instantly stepped back. We looked like normal people. The only thing odd about us was the bone like masks over our faces. They were hollow masks.

He took off his mask. "Enough for today."

"Okay, Sempai," I said, removing my own mask while running over and jumping on the couch. I looked around the warehouse where we live. The common room, which we were currently hanging out in, was huge: several stories high and about the size of 3 soccer fields side to side. Rather than the stories going up, they went down. The floor was underground. At various points around the area, and various heights, were our bed rooms. The only entrance from the outside was at the top of the room. There are stairs leading from the door, but most of us just ignore them.

"Where are Kuna and Rose with the food. I'm starving." I moaned.

"No clue," a boy with short blonde hair said. "Knowing Rose, he's probably flirting with every girl he sees." He then turned and added quietly, "I hope he brings home a nice one.

'SLAP'

"Itai!" He said as a girl with spiky blonde pigtails put her sandal back on, after hitting him on the head with it.

"It serves you right!"

"Geeze, Sorry...crazy."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"You guys are really loud," a girl with a long black braid said.

"Gomen," the blonde boy said.

The girl with the braid turned back to the two people she was talking to. One was a guy with a large pointy afro. The other was a guy with pink hair.

Then the door opened and we all looked up to see a girl with green hair and a man with long blonde hair leap now from the door. In their hands was several bentou.

"Food!" The girl shouted obnoxiously, causing a couple of people to wince.

"Finally!" I said, as we all grabbed one of the bentou and started eating.

My name is Kurosaki Karin and this is my life: train, eat, sleep repeat. It's not so bad. We have a lot of fun doing it. Who are 'we.' Well, we are Vizards.

There is Hirako Shinji, our leader. He is the one with the short blonde hair. Then there is Sarugaki Hiyori, the girl with the spiky pigtails. She is like the second in command when she isn't acting childish. Then there is the white haired guy, Mugurumu Kensei. He took me under his wing and personally trains me. Then there's Mashiro Kuna, the one with the bright green hair. She can be a little ditzy but she is also my best friend. Then there is my nee-san, Yadomaru Lisa, the girl with the braid. The boy with the long blonde hair is Otoribashi Rojuro. We just call him Rose. He is a notorious flirt. The one with the pointy afro is Aikawa Love. He tends to spend his time reading manga. He also tends to act as the peace keeper between Shinji and Hiyori. Finally there is Ushoda Hachigen, the one with the pink hair. He doesn't like long names so we normally just call him Hachi. He is also a master of Kido.

So how did I, the younger sister of the great Kurosaki Ichigo, end up here and not in the Soul Society? Simple...I felt like it. Two years ago I grew into my Shinigami powers. Almost a year after that, I met a man named Aizen. I don't know what happened after that. I blacked out. When I woke up I saw Shinji standing over me. He told me that the man I met, Aizen, was a shinigami who betrayed the soul society a long time ago but managed to stay under the radar. He said he started a process in me called Hollowfication. He asked me to join them and I accepted. I didn't tell anyone, because I knew they would try to stop me. So now I am a Vizard.

Basically, a vizard is a Shinigami who gains the powers of a hollow by donning a hollow mask. The only problem with being a Vizard is everyone is against you. Hollows dispise us and shinigami treat us like hollows. They even tried to destroy the others. They were all taichos and fukutaichos: Shinji was Gobantai no taicho (Captain of squad 5); Rose was Sanbantai no taicho (Captain of squad 3); Love, Nanabantai no taicho (Captain of squad 7); Lisa, Hachibantai no fukutaicho (Vice captain of squad 9); Hiyori, Junibantai no fukutaicho (Vice captain of squad 8); Kensei, Kyuubantai no taicho (Captain of squad 9); Kuna, Kyuubantai no fukutaicho (Vice captain of squad 9); Hachi, Kidoshu no fukutaicho (Vice captain of the Kido corps). All of them were highly respected, but were betrayed by one of their own. That is why we normally don't leave this warehouse.

In the past year I have improved a lot. When I first donned a mask I could only keep it on for 5 minutes. Now I can keep it on as long as everyone else. Sempai estimates that my reatsu is at a fukutaicho level.

My zanpakuto is Kohana. Its a fire zanpakuto. The blade looks like its made of rubies. The hilt had red leather wrapped around it and the guard was shaped like a four point star.

After I finished eating I went to my room and shut the door. Stripping down to get in the shower I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I am more womanly now. Other than that nothing changed except my hair is a lot longer and purple now. The other change, of course, was the mask. Mine looks allot like Kuna's but with a mouth like Ichi-nii's and and smaller eyes. Turning away from my reflection, I climbed in the shower. The scalding hot water felt so good (considering that fire barely effects me it felt really nice.) I reached up and touched a pale blue ribbon tied around my neck. It was given to me by a certain boy, four years ago. I haven't seen him for a year because he is a shinigami captain, and I am a vizard.

Sighing, I turned off the water and got ready for bed. That night, my dreams were filled with ice.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, please let me know what you think. The reason Karin has shinigami powers is because of the fact that her father is an ex captain and passed down his powers, sorta like if she were born in the soul society (I know they never mention anything about shinigami being able to have kids but I am assuming that they can, considering that Ichigo Karin and Yuzu exist). Basically, if it weren't for the fact that Ichigo forced his powers to come out early, he would have eventually grown into them.<strong>

**Anyway, please review.**

**Baxt hai sastimos tiri patragi.  
>Zhan le Devlesa tai sastimasa<br>**

**Katya Caesura  
><strong>


End file.
